dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D-day/Archive 1
__TOC__ Please put your messages at the bottom, and don't forget to sign your message (~~~~). I will reply on my talk page, or ' ' depending on who started the topic (and I'll move the discussions to the respective talk page). Keep your titles short!' Welcome Hi, welcome to the '''Dragon Age Wiki!' Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tierrie (Talk) 20:11, 5 September 2010 Administrator Hey there, I know you just joined the wiki, but, based on the experience you have in editing wikis and your comments on your own wiki, I'd like to find out if you're interested in helping me out with the templates and stylesheets on this one. I'm not sure if its going to be this round or the next as I prefer to get to know the person I'm sponsoring before I do that. Are you interested? -- 18:58, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Since there are already two active admins and an established community, I'll back out on this for now (perhaps in the future, perhaps not). Moreover, if two new administrators supported by the community are added soon, I think that would be the wisest choice. Regardless of my status on the wiki, I will gladly help with templates and stylesheets, and tidying the wiki. I'll be poking you guys when I need your assistance on things I cannot do. :] --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 21:21, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm with you there. Sounds good to me ;) I didn't realize you had ''just marked Timeline of Thedas as delete. That info seems important and semi-canon. We should keep it around if its not a violation of copyright. -- 22:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Bot bot! One thing that's consistently irked me is the random usage of +5 dexterity vs +5 Dexterity. +5 Stam Regen vs +5 Stamina Regeneration in Combat. Can you sic the bot on those capitalizations? -- 20:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :I've taken a quick glance on the stats on some weapon pages, and a lot of them aren't in sic. By capitalization, you mean you'd like them to be in uppercase (as they appear in-game)? --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 20:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Technically speaking, they appear in lowercase in-game. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 20:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm okay either way - so long as its consistent. Lets go with lowercase since they use lowercase in game. -- 21:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) No Image Where there isn't any images you can use either File:NoImage.jpg or File:NoImage2.jpg as a placeholder. It was used extensively in the early days and can still serve the same purpose. Thanks for bringing the "add image to gallery" issue to my attention. I fixed it and as you said, !important was necessary. -- 20:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :There was also an issue where it used the original (very very old) fallout 3 style that User:Ausir imported to get us kick started on our tables. I deleted that recently and thought I found everything. Just to be sure, can you have your bot scan all Templates for "FO3-infobox-title"? -- 20:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I think I've removed them all. My bot doesn't have a flag yet (Wikia taking their sweet time?), but since it was a small task, I did it anyway. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 21:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Enchantment By the way, you may or may not have mispelt Enchantment on your User page.. ssssh and feel free to delete this message ;) -- 20:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, talk about fail. Thanks for telling me! :D--'''D. (talk ·''' ) 21:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Guides I was looking through Gamefaqs for Mass Effect recently and Mass Effect's Weapon and Ability Achievements Guide. That's when I realized that the one NavBox that I would like to use is "Guides" one. I mocked one up really quickly and would like you to suggest some other things I can put in there, or take out. -- 22:59, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have a particular opinion regarding the navbox for now, but if I do, I'll leave them on the template talk page. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 03:50, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Community Stickies There used to be a page called MediaWiki:CommunityStickies where an admin could add a "note" that the users would see when they logged into their pages. We used to use it to point towards articles that could use work. Do you know if that still exists? Or if that mechanic has been superceded by another page? -- 03:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :This is one of the unsuccessful/unpopular feature of MyHome that got the axe without an announcement made. I never used it, so I don't know when they actually got removed. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 03:50, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Quote I lowered the protection level on . Feel free to make changes. -- 18:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : I also lowered the protection level on . I'll move its documentation to it to doc when I get back. -- 18:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks for notifying me. :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I've decided to make some changes to , and also included the doc page already, so you won't have to do it. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 21:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Splatter Background on daotable Have you noticed that the splatter background has gone missing on the daotables? And did the wiki also suddenly changed back to Monaco for you this morning? -- 20:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Found the problem. Wikia added a css style for .wikitable where it previously did not. This overrides our daotable's background image. Can you use the bot to do a scan and get a list of pages that has tables that use the class wikitable? -- 21:06, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :: There are some templates that use wikitable only but have style, e.g. Template:CharacterDisplay. I don't know what's the CSS style for .wikitable. I've left them just in case you wanted to do something with it. Otherwise, all pages within the main namespace and template have been updated. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 00:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know what it used to be but they updated it so that it is now table.wikitable { background: black; border-collapse: collapse; border: 1px #404040 solid; margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; } table.wikitable th, table.wikitable td { border: 1px black solid; padding: 0.2em; } table.wikitable th { background: black; text-align: center; } table.wikitable caption { font-weight: bold; } :::As a result, it forces all wikitables to have black background and black borders. -- 01:35, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::: I have removed them from the templates since it did screw up how the templates were intended to look. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 02:04, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nice! Thanks for the help -- 19:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Guardian Some players are using transcluding Guardian instead of Guardian (Specialization). That net result is that they don't get the nifty icon when they are transcluding it as a miniicon, plus, it doesn't link to the right article. I have been thinking of moving Guardian to Guardian (The Urn of Sacred Ashes) or Guardian (Disciple) and then moving Guardian (Specialization) to Guardian. Do you think the bot can handle the link changes? -- 19:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I can do it. Tell me when you've done the move. A third option for the new name could be "Guardian (character)". --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 20:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. Go ahead and run the bot. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Tierrie (talk • ) :::Done. Links that were on user talk pages and forum posts have not been updated (I don't think I'm allowed to edit comments, and my bot will bump the forum posts... bad!). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 06:35, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Rules Do you happen to know where the rules are for what we can or cannot do with our front page? I want to see what the options were before I started mocking up new front pages. -- 05:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :I don't believe there are any rules regarding the front page, unless it breaks the ToU (which is can be summed up to "don't hide ads or change/hide something on the skin"). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 06:35, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Custom skins I'm in the process of modularizing the front page so we can rearrange the elements. Wikia used to have per-user css files at User:Tierrie/monaco.css. I looked through the source and can't find the corresponding css file for the new skin. Where do you put your css file? -- 20:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's /wikia.css (lowercase). I don't know if they enabled it, but I was never able to actually get the CSS work when I was previewing it. I suggest using Stylish (with using !important to override everything) if you are using Firefox. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Main page colors Are the colors more in line with what you had in mind? -- 18:16, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Portal Edits I put up a that includes links to most of the portal. I am also including an edit link to the DA2 and DA portal so people can edit it. Since DAO and Main seems mature, I am going to leave the edit links out. I've been thinking of making more portals. One for classes that includes the 3 main classes, all the specialization and the skills/talents. Does anything else come to mind? -- 09:17, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Are you talking about the portals for the sliders? I'm wondering if too many would be redundant for linking, e.g. I was going to suggest a portal for equipment, but then it's already linked on DAO (and will be on DA2 when the game is released). :As for suggestions, all of the popular links can actually be loaded in the slider, but I'd strongly push for an Awakening one. If there's going to be more portals, there should be tabs so it'd be easier to navigate to a specific portal or a "return" button to a master tab linking to each portal, so you don't have to click on the previous/next buttons. Right now it's fine since there's only 4 tabs to navigate, not too many clicking. :On an unrelated note, I just realized that Wikia has reworked on , but it's quite different than the previous one, so it's currently with the default colors. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 21:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't quite like tabs the way they are implemented at the moment but I feel like the one at Wikia Central has merit. That's not going to be extremely difficult and that's something I am interested in doing when I find the time. -- 00:03, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Dragonwing vs Dragon Wing I noticed that some pages were using the qualitative descriptor "Dragonwing" instead of "Dragon Wing". I believe Awakening uses "Dragon Wing" for Tier 8 leather, so could you have the bot check this? Thanks! -- 01:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Done. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 01:21, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for taking care of it :) -- 00:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Requires X DLC I noticed some inconsistency in the way the DLC's write their descriptions. I found some DLC that has the "Requires X DLC" in the description section when it should be in the notes section. Others don't have them at all. Assuming the items are categorized properly, can you see if it is easy to put the "Requires Golems of Amgarrak DLC." in the notes field? Plus, I also noticed that the appearances tend to link both Dragon Age: Origins - Witch Hunt for items that appear only in Witch Hunt. I believe that in those cases the link for Origins should be removed unless it is also available in Origins. Otherwise it might be a tad bit confusing. If you could sic the bot on this, I would very much appreciate it. Thanks! -- 00:00, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :I couldn't find any articles that had "Requires x DLC" in the description field, except Robes of Avernus (which I've updated). I've checked for all pages that are categorized in Category:Downloadable content. :For the appearance link, is the "Dragon Age: Origins" supposed to be included with the DLC part? Unlike the Awakening expansion, the "DAO" part isn't actually part of the title, so I'm wondering if the way it is listed should be changed. Some pages list it with the DAO part, others do not (e.g. Spear-Thrower). If the item also appears in the Origins and the DLC, I think they should actually be separated by a new line. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 01:40, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Another question regarding the appearance field. Some items from DLCs that aren't other campaigns like GoA are listed like "Dragon Age: Origins - Return to Ostagar" (e.g., Cailan's Shield), or just "Dragon Age: Origins" (e.g., Maric's Blade). Which one is the "good" one? --'''D. (talk · ) 04:07, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't see that you had replied to my message :) If Robes of Avernus is all you found then I must have gotten most of it during my manual pass. I had originally thought that the "Dragon Age: Origins" part be unlinked, but upon further though your suggestion that the entire line is a single link would make more sense. It gets complicated because most items ARE found in Origins and all the DLC. For example, Leather Gloves would be one of them. I think to be absolutely accurate they are in Origins and all the DLC. But, that would just lead to lots and lots of lines. Any thoughts? -- 10:04, November 14, 2010 (UTC)